


Golden

by gryffindormischief



Series: Fresh Pickled Toad [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/M, Godfather!Harry, Ocean, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: Teddy gives Harry a second chance at a lot of things.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request for a cute fluffy something. Chatted with v-nnika and came up with this :) Also some of the extra fluff is care of Julxtte's ideas about beach snacking. 
> 
> I hope you like :)

It takes a smaller amount of cajoling and convincing than Harry expected to get Andromeda to allow them to take Teddy on a day-trip to the seaside. After a tentative proposal offered over tea once Teddy’s tucked away after an afternoon at the zoo, a more defined plan at Sunday dinner with Ginny tagged in for support, and then a final discussion over yet another pot of tea involving lots of ground rules and instructions, they finally get the okay – to the tune of Teddy’s happy squeals and an excited clap from Ginny.

Andromeda rolls her eyes but Harry sees the smile tickling at the corners of her lips, the smile that becomes easier as months pass, the same as all of them, as memories turn to fond rather than regretful and soft rather than jagged. And with those gradual changes, Andromeda’s white-knuckled grip on Teddy loosened, though her instinct to guard him with the viciousness of an angry snorkelump was nothing Harry would critique.

So once Ginny’s season ends and Harry finds himself between cases and finally willing to capitalize on his racked up leave days, they find themselves trundling toward the seaside with Teddy tucked up in the back seat and more than a few woven bags in the back packed to the brim with about four different sunblock bottles, multiple changes of clothes for Teddy, the usual diaper bag, plus snacks and a cooler with more than a few charms for size and temperature.

Their luck seems in good standing as they wind their way through the green hills with little to no traffic and a deliciously bright sun warming their skin through the rolled down windows. Harry can’t help but steal a glance over at Ginny as she warbles along with the radio, hair a mess as it whips around her freckled cheeks. She pushes her sunglasses up onto her forehead and twists to face Teddy, who claps happily and attempts to sing along – mostly getting every third word right.

Ginny’s hand finds the back of Harry’s neck, fingers toying with his hair as he steers the car toward the gravel car park.

It’s a bit more difficult to transport their things from the car to the beach without magic, but the gloriously small number of beach goers are in fact, muggles. So Harry and Ginny make an initial trek onto the sand with Teddy and a few of the necessaries to stake out a spot before taking turns watching the little sprog and emptying the rental car.

By the time Harry’s locking the car and picking his way down toward their little camp spot, Ginny’s slathering Teddy in sunblock and swiping the brightly colored zinc over his cheeks, just as a precaution. Because, aside from their care for Teddy meaning they’d like to avoid him being hurt, Andromeda’s not likely to take the matter lightly.

In a rather miraculous series of events, Teddy’s bubbling excitement manifests itself in a babbling list of everything he has planned for his first trip to the coast manages to keep him distracted while Ginny finishes her work.

Harry’s halfway through unpacking Teddy’s castle-building tools when Ginny smacks his upper arm with the back of her hand, “Get over here, Potter.”

“No need to lay hands on me,” Harry whines, playful.

Harry tugs a little bucket hat over Teddy’s hair – doubling as protection against the sun’s rays and camouflage for his slowly shifting hair as it tinges sea foam green. Meanwhile, Ginny squeezes a palm-full of white cream into her hand and scoots closer to Harry. “I’ll lay hands on you all I want, now be a good boy and let me feel you up.”

He complies, and the shiver that runs up his spine is only half a result of the chilly lotion as Ginny’s nimble fingers work to spread the cream over his shoulders and chest. When her touch begins to lean a bit more toward teasing in purpose, Harry grabs her wrist as Teddy continues shoveling dry sand onto his godfather’s feet. “ _You_ are a witch.”

Ginny raises her glasses and blinks at him, “ _Yes_.”

Harry huffs and grabs her other hand, which had been slowly tickling down his midsection, toying with the waistband of his trunks. “You know what I mean. And I could do the front myself just fine.”

“And then I’ll be the one left to nurse you through the results of your terrible job,” Ginny snorts and nudges a green plastic bucket toward Teddy with her toes, yellow painted nails bright as the sun glinting off the waves.

When Harry pouts, she clucks her tongue and squeezes more sunblock into her hand and inches around toward Harry’s back. “Don’t think you can get all sassy with me because you look like a fox in those sunglasses.”

Teddy pats at the now rather sizeable mountain of sand on Harry’s ankles and grins toothily. After giving him a thumbs up, Harry twists over his shoulder and wriggles his brows at Ginny. “I’m a fox, eh?”

Her hands slide slow and torturous down his arms until her front is pressed along his spine and she can nip at his ear with her teeth. “I said ‘in those sunglasses.’”

Harry grabs her around her middle and drops her into his lap in a swift movement, claiming her lips in a heated but short kiss, mindful of their location. “Such a small distinction.”

Pinching his side, Ginny pulls away with a chuckle and finishes spreading lotion over his already pinking skin before whipping her t-shirt overhead and Harry nearly faints. And her knowing smirk, that slash of bright teeth against a sea of freckles just makes it ten times worse.

Somehow, he manages to get control of his faculties and stutters out, “D’you er- need a hand with the sunblock?”

Ginny reaches into her beach tote and pulls out a large bottle with a spray nozzle on top. “Nope,” she pops the ‘p’, “They make spray sunblock so you can do yourself.”

“So you had to rub me down because?”

She pauses mid-spray, “I’m only human.”

* * *

 

Once everyone’s sufficiently sun-blocked, Ginny plops a straw hat on her head and grabs a bag before she begins picking over the beach to get Molly’s requested shells and seaglass for some project or other. Meanwhile, Harry and Teddy wander into the surf, white waves breaking against the former’s ankles and the latter’s knees, to much giggling and smiling between them.

As they wander a bit further into the water, Harry props Teddy on his hip so the crashing waves only just spray Teddy’s toes. Each time, Teddy claps his palms on Harry’s chest and shoulder gleefully, legs swinging and laughter warming Harry more than the sun’s rays.

It’s not long until Teddy tires of the water, eager to move about on his own, and Harry feels his own shoulders smarting with the beginnings of a burn.

After a brief pit stop at their bags to re-apply lotion and grab the necessary tools, the boys wander a few paces closer to the water, with easy access to dry and wet sand and flat enough to be the ideal foundation for a castle.

With Harry lingering just over his shoulder, Teddy toddles across the beach and fills his bright blue bucket with salty water and slowly waddles it back toward their building site. They settle back down, legs spread and sun at their shoulders as the waves rush in and out in a steady rhythm.

Just as they’ve begun placing gritty turrets, Ginny returns with three juice boxes and a pocket full of shells, twigs, and rocks to decorate their castle. “How goes it, boys?”

Teddy grins, and perks up, shouting his answer and lingering a bit on that ever-troublesome ‘r’, “Great!”

As he resumes dripping wet sand down the sides of their castle so little rivulets decorate the surface, Harry presses a kiss to Ginny’s new shoulder freckles. “You’re a bit pink, Gin.”

Ginny’s lips find his, short and sweet. “Now who’s being mummy?”

Before Harry can answer, a volleyball flies into view, nearly decimating their construction site if not for Ginny’s professionally quick reflexes. As Teddy falls against Harry’s side in a show of relief, a couple of gawky pre-teens jog over with apologies, followed closely by a woman who’s presumably their mother. “I’m so sorry – they’re a bit challenged in the spatial awareness department.”

Harry waves it off, resettling his sunglasses over the bridge of his nose while Ginny smiles kindly. The woman makes to leave, but pauses, fiddling with her sarong. “I hope it’s not odd to say, but you have a lovely family.”

Brows rising, Harry spares a glance toward Teddy – who at some point had shifted his hair to a shade almost identical to Harry’s – before glancing at Ginny, feeling utterly awkward, like he’s too big for his body.

Her expression is soft as she kisses Harry’s cheek, then turns back toward the stranger and thanks her. Once the woman’s gone, Ginny elbows Harry’s ribs, “Think our babies would be as cute as Teddy?”

“Hard to say,” Harry says, mock thoughtfulness in his tone, “You’re gorgeous but I’m a – what did Ron say? A ‘scrawny, specky git’?”

Ginny leans up close, her lips brushing his ear as she breathes, barely a whisper, “Whose arse I’d like to grab onto and never let go.”

His flush is largely not the result of sun exposure as he turns toward Ginny, eyeing Teddy briefly before narrowing his eyes at his girlfriend. “Don’t.”

Brows rising beneath the brim of her hat, Ginny innocently takes a sip of her juice box and shrugs. “Don’t what?”

In place of a response, Harry slides his legs out in front of him and leans back on his hands, flexing his abs and not feeling a bit sorry. And just as he hoped, Ginny drags her glasses down her nose and lets her gaze linger over his – everything.

When she finally drags her eyes back up to his, she’s completely at ease, a small, pleased smile tickling her lips as she bites down on her lower lip. “Is that supposed to be a deterrent?”

Harry rolls his eyes – to little effect given his ‘foxy’ glasses – before being gifted with two handfuls of sloppy wet sand on his midsection and a subsequent exfoliation session from Teddy as he giggles happily, chubby toes adding an unplanned doorway in their teetering castle.

“Thanks, Ted.”

After placing a leaf atop the tallest spire, Ginny nods, “Well, if you boys are game, I want to go eat as many muggle beach foods as possible.”

When Teddy perks up, Harry feels an answering smile spread across his face.

“I saw some little carts along the boardwalk we could check out.”

Ginny jumps up, attempting to brush the sand from her skin so it blows _away_ from their faces, and exclaims, “I want to try funny cakes.”

While Teddy reaches up to be held, Harry laughs, “Funnel cakes?”

“I’ll call it whatever you want if I get a plate full of fried batter covered in powdered sugar.”

After a brief pit stop to claim their bags and repack the shovels and buckets, the trio ends up crowded around a picnic table with one gorgeous golden funnel cake apiece. As Ginny licks a stray bit of sugar from her upper lip – and that ever teasing freckle just at the corner – Teddy tugs another bite free with his fingers and clumsily stuffs the too big piece into his mouth. “Thanks, Har _r_ y.”

Ginny tips her head, touching it to Harry’s shoulder in a show of combined affection and gratitude that does not require using her mouth for anything but enjoying more funnel cake.

Once they’ve cleaned their plates and then the table, Teddy grabs Harry with one hand and Ginny with the other, leading them on a slow toddling tour of the rest of the boardwalk. Ginny wins each of them a stuffed toy in as many tries, and though the toys are adorable and both boys are fascinated with their gifts, Ginny’s fun is mainly connected to the arsehole attendant’s shocked expression when Ginny succeeds with such ease.

While Teddy clutches the dolphin to his chest with one arm and dutifully clings to the hem of Harry’s trunks with the other, Ginny knits her arm through Harry’s and lets her head droop against his shoulder. They make it to the end of the ‘family friendly’ portion of the boardwalk when the sun’s already beginning to set and Teddy’s eyelids are getting heavier.

Propping him on one hip, Harry draws Ginny close with his free hand ‘til she’s tucked close to his side, cheek pressed against the soft cotton of his t-shirt. He presses a kiss to her forehead and murmurs, “Good day?”

Ginny tilts her head up, cheeks rosy and smile soft. “I’m probably one giant freckle, but yeah. More than.”

“Love you,” Harry says, quiet, as Teddy sleepily nuzzles closer.

“I know you do – we know you do.”

Before long, they find themselves in the car park, Teddy already secured in the car seat as they slip into theirs. The radios playing softly when Harry tilts his face toward Ginny and whispers, “Thank you.”

She pitches forward and presses her lips to his, warm and sure and just a little chapped. When she pulls back, it’s just enough to hold his gaze, her tone matching his. “Anytime.”


End file.
